This invention relates to an efficient, safe, esthetic looking multiplepassenger aircraft having a very high flight distance to weight ratio.
As the aircraft industry has developed, a major emphasis has been placed upon speed, increased range, and specialized applications and usages of aircraft. Viewed in this context, the present inventive aircraft is intended to fill a need in civil aviation for a private aircraft having greater range than the prior art single or double engine aircraft such as Pipers, Cessnas, and Apaches on the one hand, and transcontinental type aircraft such as Gulfstreams and the like on the other hand.
More particularly, the prior art, as best known to the inventor, is exemplified by the following aircraft: the Piper Malibu, the Augusta-Siai, Marchetti SF.260TP, the Augusta-Caproni C22J Ventura, the Omac Laser 300, the AVTEK 400, the Gates-Piaggio Avanti, and the Beech Starship. illustrations and specifications of the above aircraft appear in the publication entitled "Flying--1986 Buyer's Guide" published by CBS Magazine, 1 Park Avenue, New York, New York 10016.
The need for an aircraft of the below set forth type has crystallized as a result of recent developments in high horse-power turbo prop engines. In other words, the present inventive aircraft design is adapted to take advantage of such recent developments in turbo prop technology.
In terms of distance to range-to-weight ratio, the instant aircraft improves upon both prior art propeller aircraft such as the Beach Bonanza B-35 and prior art private jets such as the Lear fan jet.
Related relevant prior art known to the Inventor consists of U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,889 to Holmes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,523 to Hertel; and No. 3,191,888 to Sklenka. Said art, however, combined, does not teach the structure and attendant functional advantages of the invention herein.